Treen's Dues
by Onimiman
Summary: Basically a prequel to "X-wing: Mercy Kill," this at least explains what happened to former Senator Haydnat Treen and Captain Hunor, both part of the Lecersen Conspiracy. After all, Treen was frequently mentioned in "Mercy Kill" as being a member of the conspiracy, so what happened to her? This story explains what happened.


Treen's Dues

44 ABY

A knock sounded on former Senator Haydnat Treen of Kuat's door. She set her cup of caf down on her living room counter and carefully, on account of her old age, she lifted herself from her couch. "I'm coming!" she called as she shuffled her way to the door.

Upon reaching the door, she pressed the button that allowed the door to slide up and open, revealing two members of the Galactic Alliance Security, evident by their uniforms. One was a middle-aged human male while the other was a human female who Treen guessed was just barely out of her twenties.

"Haydnat Treen?" the female officer asked.

"Yes, that's me," Treen said with a slow, worrisome nod. "How may I help you, officers?"

Both officers took out their badges and showed their identicards to Treen. "Officer Karla," the female introduced herself. "This is my partner Officer Layn. Madame Treen, I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of treason against the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. If you will please turn around, put your hands behind your head, and prepare to be detained as per procedure."

Shocked as she was, with her face showing her current emotional state, she complied with Officer Karla's demands. With the clasp of the stuncuffs and one of the officers gently guiding her out of her apartment sealing her fate, Treen knew that she didn't stand a chance in court. Considering her high-placed societal status on Kuat, even in her retirement from the Galactic Alliance Senate, someone had to have had retrieved real, solid evidence against her that directly traced her involvement in the conspiracy that she herself founded several months ago.

Dissatisfied with then-Chief of State Natasi Daala's regime over the GA, Treen decided to begin a conspiracy with Imperial Moff Drikl Lecersen, which was meant to oust both Daala and then-Imperial Head of State Jagged Fel from their places so that someone like Lecersen–if not him exactly–and someone like Treen–if not her exactly–could take those positions for themselves. Over time, she and Lecersen acquired more members in the conspiracy–all of them Alliance officials like Treen–and for quite a few months, they and the Jedi Order, acting separately, of course, caused the actions that eventually led to the coup that saw to Daala's fall from grace and subsequent imprisonment. That allowed Treen and fellow conspiracy member, General Merratt Jaxton, to take over the Alliance with acting Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Saba Sebatyne, in a temporary triumvirate, which was meant to act as a placeholder until Daala's actual replacement could be elected.

Although Jaxton would later be replaced as a member of the triumvirate by Daala's former Chief of Staff, Wynn Dorvan–who was now running the GA by himself–the triumvirate was still functioning well within the conspiracy's ultimate goals. That was until Lecersen had been kidnapped and blackmailed by Daala, who had escaped from prison thanks to the infamous bounty hunter known as Boba Fett, into joining her quest in taking the Imperial Remnant away from Jagged Fel. When Treen learned about this, she warned another fellow conspirator, General Stavin Thaal, that the conspiracy was compromised, they had to get out of the Alliance as quickly as possible, and get rid of any loose ends that were sure to lead them back to this secret society. Treen herself had poisoned Coruscanti Senator Fost Bramsin, another conspirator, and made it look like he died of old age before she retired back to Kuat. Jaxton had been taken care of by Thaal, who forced him into committing suicide. Admiral Sallinor Parova, yet another conspiracy member, had apparently been killed in a refresher by then-ex-Jedi fugitive Tahiri Veila, but Treen doubted that Veila would do something that stupid; someone had to have framed her, she estimated. Captain Hunor, a Falleen conspirator, and the only nonhuman among them, had evidence figured out against him just weeks earlier, and he was arrested for that; no doubt he was responsible for her current predicament. He probably confessed the entire conspiracy to his interrogators; and to think the alien would have been smart enough to have used his species' pheromones to convince his captors that at least Treen was innocent of it.

As for Lecersen, last Treen heard, he was forced to swear an oath of obedience, like every other Imperial officer, to the newly-instated Head of State Vitor Reige. Treen doubted that he would have been the one to confirm her involvement with the conspiracy.

Even as the officers finally led her into the turbolift that would take them up to the apartment complex's rooftop, where they would place her aboard the shuttle that would take them back to Coruscant for her hearing, Treen couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to Thaal. She hoped that at least he was doing okay.

~o~

"Report," Garik Loran said curtly to the hologram of Officer Karla before him in his office.

"We have Treen," the officer reported. "She did not resist arrest."

"Any other difficulties encountered in her detainment?" Loran asked.

"Negative," Karla replied with a shake of her head.

"Excellent," Loran said. "Report back when you have returned to Coruscant. Loran out."

Karla was able to nod her head before Loran cancelled out the feed.

With Hunor and Treen both detained now, and with the Wraiths almost completely assembled, it was time to bring the last member of the Lecersen Conspiracy to justice; General Stavin Thaal.

In spite of Hunor revealing Treen's involvement with the conspiracy, he apparently didn't know or simply decided not to share the fact of Thaal's involvement to his interrogators. Face was aware, from the leads and insubstantial evidence that he got, which were at least enough for him to determine Thaal's guilt, that the general became a member late into the conspiracy's run, presumably after even Hunor became a member; perhaps the other members kept him in the dark about the addition to Thaal since the Falleen wasn't a very close member. There was also the possibility that since both Thaal and Hunor were part of the military, it could be that the Falleen was simply reserving his loyalty to the general.

Either way, it didn't matter. Thaal would be brought to justice one way or another, Face thought.

But first, he had to visit a friend first.

He wondered how Piggy was doing on Ayceezee anyway.

THE END.


End file.
